


Battle with the Badger

by renpawbs



Series: Rogue AU [3]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dramatic, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Sona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs
Summary: Recollecting some memories of a relationship that he had previously, Badgerclops goes to confront his former lover who is currently locked up in the jail cell of the Sheriff's HQ.
Relationships: BadgerRen
Series: Rogue AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863298
Kudos: 10





	Battle with the Badger

**Author's Note:**

> Felt it would be interesting to explore a more serious side of a relationship! Don't worry, there is some good smut in here but I wanted to delve into a bit more drama.

Sprawled out on the red sofa in the living room of the Sheriff’s HQ, Badgerclops was attempting to drown out his thoughts with some music he was blasting through a pair of headphones. Mao Mao had left the house to run to the store to grab eggs, which Badgerclops was supposed to pick up for dinner but had forgotten, for the third time in two weeks. He was left all alone… except… 

Opening his eye, he looked down past the end of the couch and into the office area. He knew in that room, housed in their holding cell was somebody he wasn’t a stranger to. Badgerclops felt a wave of anxiety crash through him, his chest felt tight and he noticed he was hyperventilating and needed to slow his breathing down. Taking deep breaths to relax himself and ease the inner hellscape of his mind. He had tried to stop focusing on him while playing video games and chowing down on some snacks but for the first time in forever, he had trouble paying attention to what was on screen and his stomach felt too queasy for another handful of pretzels. Grumbling to himself, Badgerclops couldn’t help but shake the thoughts of the prisoner in the next room over. His mind began to drift and wander.

________________________________________________________________

Badgerclops stared up at Ren, the raccoon looming over him with a pleasant smile on his face. High above them, the night sky stood still, not a cloud was in sight as the white stars that dotted the inky darkness overhead twinkled brightly. The pale crescent moon dominated the night sky. Somewhere off in the forest was the sound of crickets chirping and a relaxing campfire crackled and popped behind them, shooting embers up into the air. The pair had set up camp in a forest clearing, nobody was around for miles. They had prepared to head to a nearby village but dusk had fallen upon them sooner than they’d anticipated. Having eaten snacks in Ren’s violet coloured tent for most of the evening, Badgerclops and Ren had departed to chill by the fire and enjoy the cool night air. However, one thing lead to another and…

“Fuck yeah… C’mon, use a little teeth. Just like that…”

Badgerclops softly held Ren’s pulsing cock between his fingers and was sucking him off, feeling him twitching gently in his mouth. Pulling himself off with a slight pop, he pushed himself back on it to kiss and suckle at his tip.

“God, you look so cute like this.” Ren moaned, running his fingers through Badgerclops’ hair, “Your mouth feels so fucking good, dude.” 

“Thank you.” Badgerclops giggled, pulling away for a second to speak before diving right down on top of it. 

Resting his gloved hand on Badgerclops’ cheek, Ren let Badgerclops do his thing, slobbering all over his cock. Badgerclops felt his heart beating wildly in his chest and his legs feeling weak, despite resting on his knees. Pushing his bangs back to get a better look at his face, Badgerclops could see how much Ren was enjoying this by his expression of pure bliss.

There was a loud crack from behind them and Badgerclops quickly pulled himself off and tumbled to his side. Firing up his arm cannon and pointing it aimlessly around him, he felt Ren grab his shoulder.

“Hold on, don’t do anything stupid. It was just the fire.” 

Badgerclops looked around nervously, having expected that someone had snuck up on them. They could’ve been ambushed at possibly the worst time. It wasn’t until the reality set in that the two began laughing over how he’d overreacted to something so minor.

________________________________________________________________

The memory of that night had begun to fade a bit. Badgerclops wasn’t sure why he was reminiscing about then in particular. They had many nights and days just like it, they all blended together. Perhaps he was in a mood for roasted marshmallows, after all, it was mid-summer and he and Mao Mao hadn’t gone camping once, or at the very least cooked by the fire. He wracked his brain for a negative moment with Ren but for the life of him, he couldn’t think of one. Turning up his music a little louder, Badgerclops took a glance back at the office space once more before turning back to face the couch cushions. Yet again, his memory began to take hold of him.

________________________________________________________________

Pressed up against a large oak tree, Badgerclops felt the coarse bark against the palm of his left hand, his fingers and forearm as well as the side of his face and chest. Bent over against it, he could barely keep himself standing. His eye was shut tight and his face was scrunched up. With each thrust, he let out another soft moan. The sounds of Ren’s waist slapping against Badgerclops’ ass echoed through the forest. Badgerclops could feel Ren’s hands gliding up his back before going down to his butt and then holding him up by the hips, keeping him supported. 

“I love your ass, dude.” He heard Ren grunt behind him, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too…” Badgerclops whimpered happily.

Feeling Ren’s cock throbbing inside him and a warm liquid begin to fill him up, Badgerclops couldn’t hold back. He began to dribble out some cum too before he shot a load right into the grass between his feet. Biting his lower lip, the sound of Ren’s moans as he came inside him was like music to his ears. After he pulled out, Badgerclops heard Ren get down on his knees before feeling him get beneath him and starting to suck his cock. At that point, Badgerclops almost collapsed from the overwhelming sensation.

Minutes later… or perhaps hours later, Badgerclops’ mind was feeling a bit fuzzy, the two were snuggled up next to one another in Ren’s tent beneath their sleeping bag after giving each other a kiss goodnight.

________________________________________________________________

Shaking the memory from his head, Badgerclops sat up and turned his music off. Avoiding him wouldn’t solve anything and it certainly wasn’t helping. Getting up from the couch, Badgerclops made his way over to the office room and peered into the jail cell. Laying upon the bed was Ren, his hands resting behind his head, his legs crossed at the ankles and his eyes shut. Badgerclops figured he was asleep.

“I was wondering when you’d show up to talk with me, Badgerclops.” 

Badgerclops nervously averted his gaze but looked back at the cell. Ren still had his eyes closed and lay unmoving, besides his chest slightly rising and falling from his breathing. Pulling out a chair from the desk, he turned it to face the cell and sat in it.

“How are you feeling, Ren?” He asked.

“How do you think I’m feeling?” Ren replied, “It’s awful. I hate it in here, it’s only been six hours. I’m caged in this fucking thing like I’m some kind of deranged animal. All I did was take the king’s extra crown, I didn’t even take the one he apparently wears all the time so it wasn’t a big loss.”

“Yeah, you also spat in Mao Mao’s face and got in a fight.”

“He had it coming to him.”   
Badgerclops muttered something under his breath that Ren couldn’t quite hear. He wasn’t sure but it sounded like he’d called him a jerk.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Badgerclops replied.

“Right.” Ren sighed and opened his eyes, “I don’t get it, what’s up with you?”

“What’s up with me? The hell are you talking about? What’s up with you?” Badgerclops asked.

“Nothing. I’m the same old me. I haven’t changed. You have.” Ren elaborated, “I knew you were taking a different path and I respected that about you. But I told you, man, I fucking told you. You knew what I thought about these phoney ass heroes. I thought it was just a phase and we’d be back doing things together again but apparently not.” 

“That’s the problem, Ren. You haven’t changed. If you have, you’ve changed for the worst.” Badgerclops spat, “You’re still the same fucking criminal I knew a year ago and I did something more with my life, I tried to better myself-”

Ren abruptly cut him off, “Oh, so all of a sudden what I do is wrong? What made you randomly decide that?” 

Badgerclops looked as though he was about to speak, opening his mouth to talk but nothing came out. He sat slack jawed for a moment before closing his mouth and sitting in thought for a moment.

“Nothing made me decide it. It was wrong from the start, we both know that.”

“Yeah but we did it out of necessity.” Ren argued, “At least I did. You remember what I was going through.”

Badgerclops began to recall when they first met up. A year prior, before they’d come to the valley, Mao Mao and Badgerclops had a huge argument, resulting in Badgerclops leaving for a few months. Feeling angered and hurt, he felt an urge to go back to his ways of when he was tromping around with his old gang, the Thicket Thieves. However, unsure of their whereabouts, he set off alone. That’s when he’d stumbled upon Ren in a small city an hour or so away from where he’d been with Mao Mao at the time. Back then, he was much grubbier looking, his sweater and hat covered in dirt stains and his fur all discheveled. While sitting at a table on an outdoor patio area of a cafe, Badgerclops caught sight of Ren sliding his hand into a passerby’s pocket, retrieving their wallet, snatching the cash out from within it and placing the wallet back into their pocket without them noticing. Scratching his chin and cramming the banana muffin in his mouth, Badgerclops approached him and offered a partnership. Promising to acquire things that he could live off of that he could make more money from than pickpocketing, Ren accepted the deal. So began their friendship, which soon became much more intimate over time. Eventually, Ren was living a much more well off life, definitely not perfect but better than where he was before. Despite this, he seemed to want more and more.

“I do remember.” Badgerclops responded, “I’m very sorry you had to steal to survive. That’s not a way a person should live. But after awhile, you didn’t need to do that to survive, you could’ve found a job or something. Being honest here, when I think back to when we were together, you started getting greedy.”

Ren chuckled to himself, “Greedy? You thought I was corrupted by greed?”

Badgerclops nodded.

“That’s ridiculous and you know it.”

“Not exactly, Ren.” Badgerclops replied, “I never wanted us to take things that were valuable enough to draw a lot of heat our way.”

“Right. I didn’t and I never have.” 

“I seriously doubt that.”

“Why?” 

“Because we just caught you with a crown belonging to the king in your satchel less than 24 fucking hours ago dude!”

Ren sighed. Badgerclops was right. Had he really been greedy this whole time and he was telling himself something different to excuse that behaviour? Still, something in his heart told him he wasn’t being greedy and he needed to explain that. 

“It’s never about how expensive something is…” Ren muttered.

“Hm?”

“I don’t steal for the value of things or simply just the money. I do it for myself.” He explained, standing up from the bed and walking over to the bars that separated the two of them, “When I take something, I get that anxious feeling that rises in my chest. The kind of feeling that gets my heart thumping and my mind racing. The anticipation of getting caught is such a rush. I feel… I feel… alive…”

Badgerclops fell silent. He wasn’t sure what to say but he had a realization that hit him like a truck. That was exactly the way he’d felt for sometime. It took months for him to adjust to feeling this way when he was with Mao Mao. After having left the Thicket Thieves when Mao Mao rescued him from being trapped in a fire he’d inadvertently caused, he still felt that need to take things that weren’t his. Though their friendship formed quickly, Badgerclops recalled waking up in the middle of the night with a feeling that he could just… steal Mao Mao’s belongings and take off into the night. But it would never work, not like that. Perhaps it was because he loved Mao Mao but he couldn’t bring himself to do that to him. It took a while before them beating up savage beasts and criminals they met that terrorized villages started becoming a rush for him. That reason, he felt alive. 

After his and Ren’s relationship lasted for a good seven months together, Badgerclops returned to Mao Mao. He couldn’t lie to him and had to confess that he’d gone back to his old ways for a time, even developing a relationship with a new partner. Mao Mao understood and within a few weeks of intense training, Badgerclops was back to feeling fulfilled and happy fighting crime with Mao Mao. He hated thinking about his past but he couldn’t pretend that he was unhappy when he was with Ren. It wasn’t because of them stealing stuff together. There was something more to their relationship. 

A memory suddenly jumped in Badgerclops’ mind. He remembered laying on his side, his arms wrapped around Ren who was pressed up against his big chubby body. Ren was holding him back, the two were relaxing after another night of fun and had their eyes closed, prepared to sleep.

“Ren?” Badgerclops had spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“What do you dream to do? I don’t think I’ve ever asked you but what do you aspire to be? What do you want to do in life?”

“I gotta say… I feel the happiest I’ve ever been. Being with you and having fun doing the things I love to do with you? I’ve never wanted anything more out of life.” 

Badgerclops snapped back to reality. 

“Are you happy? Happy with what you’re doing right now?”

“Yeah.” Ren replied, sitting back down on the bed, “I’m happy. Lonely… but… happy enough.”

“You never found another partner?”

“Nope.” 

“Why’s that?” Badgerclops asked.

“They weren’t you.” Ren shrugged, “There are so few people out there who would be willing to put up with the shit that I do, even less who would be involved with it. I know, it’s been a year since we last saw each other and I should move on. I have but… I guess it still hurts a little to think about.”

Badgerclops admittedly felt a little guilty for leaving him. They’d ended things on good terms but he could still see the pain and heartbreak in Ren’s eyes as he smiled they bid farewell. Yet again, his mind began to wander. He could not stop thinking about the last time they saw each other, before he turned up in Pure Heart Valley.

________________________________________________________________

On their very last nights together, Badgerclops kept waking up, worried sick and wondering about Mao Mao. On days where they’d be out at villages and cities “working”, Badgerclops would ask around about him, sometimes asking about Mao Mao while distracting the owners of shops while Ren would grab some things from the shelves for them to eat later. 

“Hey, sorry to bother you.” He would inquire, “Do you happen to know if some guy named Mao Mao passed through here? Small black cat, red clothing, carrying a gold bladed sword.”

“Why yes! He stopped some thugs from assaulting Huan Jin over there at his fruit stand about two days ago.” One owner responded.

“Can you tell me which way he went?”

The owner pointed east, down a road that lead out of the village, where the stone street ended and turned to a dirt trail. Badgerclops knew he was getting close but he couldn’t possibly bear to have Ren and Mao Mao together.

They’d obviously get into a huge fight, each one insulting the other. Ren knew that Badgerclops had been with someone and had left them but he didn’t know who. Both Mao Mao and Ren would be shocked and maybe even angry that Badgerclops had become partners with each of them. After Badgerclops caught sight of Mao Mao on some city streets, he felt his heart leap in his chest. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn’t stay with Ren forever and that evening, he broke it off. With a kiss goodbye, Badgerclops set off into the night, finding Mao Mao about an hour later. They reconciled and things seemed to be back to normal between them. 

It had been four and a half months since he ended things with Ren when he ran into him again. Mao Mao and Badgerclops had finished defending a quaint little village known as Shenzi from a river beast, a gigantic sapphire coloured eel-like creature with the head of a dragon. As Mao Mao received praise and thanks from the villagers, Badgerclops sat down on a stool at a nearly empty sushi bar, illuminated with small lanterns and string lights. Munching away on a few rolls, someone sat down next to him. The familiar voice radiated in his ears as he spoke. 

“Good evening, old friend.” 

Badgerclops’ head quickly spun to face Ren who was sitting beside him. He nearly choked on his food. Taking a swig of his soda, Badgerclops wiped his lips on the back of his hand and stared at Ren, shocked and a little mortified.

“Good evening?” He stammered, “What the fuck do you mean good evening? My evening’s not so good anymore.”

“You’re not happy to see me?”

“No… well… I am but… I just didn’t think I’d see you again. I especially didn’t think I’d see you when I was out with Mao-” 

“Please, don’t tell me his name.” Ren interrupted, holding a hand up to stop him, “I get it. You got back together with your old boyfriend and now your other old boyfriend… or whatever you considered us… is now back in your life, just temporarily. I don’t need to know more about him than I already know.”

Badgerclops had felt confused, “What do you mean by more than you already know?”

“I saw you two fighting.” Ren elaborated, “Wild coincidence we ended up in the same place. You guys are pretty good at combat.” 

“You saw us fighting. So what? You know everything about him now?”

“I know that he’s some kinda vigilante hero.” Ren spat, “It disgusts me.”

Badgerclops was a little taken aback. He knew how Ren felt about these people but it stung a bit for him to talk about a man he loved. 

“He’s not that bad, especially when you get to know him more.” 

“I already told you, I know enough about him.” Ren said, digging a spliff out of his satchel and lighting it, exhaling a cloud of smoke, “There’s no unique so called hero. They’re all the same.”

“Not M- …not him…” Badgerclops defended Mao Mao, “He’s really not a bad guy.”

“Maybe. But I have my doubts. Every hero I’ve ever met is the same. They’re all in it for the fame and glory.”

Turning towards the window, they both looked at Mao Mao with a large grin spread across his face that showed off all his sharp teeth as he signed autographs and received gifts from the thankful villagers. 

Ren continued, turning back to Badgerclops, “We take from the rich, never the poor. We do what we can to get by and these so called heroes do whatever the fuck they want to. It seems most of the time, when they get involved in a fight, they make things worse. Buildings are damaged, fires get started, people get hurt. They leave a trail of destruction in their paths. They’re never held accountable. You think they pay for any of that?” 

He paused to take a puff.

“Hell, they usually don’t stick around to help the cleanup process for the shit they just made. They move onto the next place that they say needs them. It’s such bullshit.”

“Ren, I’ve encountered plenty of awful criminals who do more harm than good. These heroes stop them from hurting more people and damaging more property. It’s not all bullshit.” 

“Well, okay… if they were like some super psychotic assholes like murderers, then yes, perhaps a hero stopping them is a good thing. But I don’t see many of those people running around. They try to stop people like me… like us.” 

Badgerclops’ expression turned sour, “Don’t compare us. We are not the same.” 

“Aren’t we? All this heroes being the good guys nonsense is warping your reality. Five months ago, I distinctly remember you and me hightailing it out of a jewelry store with gems in our hands, a plan you made and one executed perfectly. Yet you tell me that we are not the same?” Ren fired back, “It seems to me you want to forget about your past and I get it. But you can’t just lie to yourself and run from the truth. It’s us versus them. Are you a thief like me or a wannabe hero like him?”

Badgerclops sat in silence for a moment, his mind raced. Ren sat and smoked away, glaring at him, waiting an answer. The black fur around his eyes made his gaze seem even darker. He looked over at Mao Mao who was now laughing and posing for some pictures with a local.

“I’m with him.” 

“Well… I knew you’d change, maybe not for the better.” Ren replied, “I hope he makes you happy.” 

Suddenly a voice interrupted them. One staff member, an older tanuki dressed in a white uniform strolled out from the kitchen area located in a room behind the counter.

“Hey! No smoking in here!” They shouted, pointing at the joint between Ren’s fingers. 

“Settle down. I’m done anyways.” 

He extinguished it on the counter top and flicked the butt away. It sailed over towards a plastic trash bin up against the wall, hit the rim and fell to the floor. Ren stood up from the stool.

“Guess this is goodbye, Badgerclops?” Ren asked, leaning forwards and giving Badgerclops a hug. Badgerclops was too confused to hug back.

“Goodbye Ren.”

“See you around.” Ren mumbled.

He walked towards the front door and threw it open. The bell above the door that rung whenever it was opened jingled. Ren walked out the door, past Mao Mao and the crowd of cheering villagers and out of Badgerclops’ sight.

________________________________________________________________

Badgerclops had his head in his hands as he finished recounted their encounter from that night. He looked up at Ren who was laying in the bed of his jail cell in front of him. Badgerclops noticed Ren’s eyes appeared much more forlorn and it looked as though he was about to cry but was forcing himself not to. 

“Do you… still hate heroes?” 

Ren looked over at him when he spoke. They’d both been silent for awhile.

“I… yeah… not all of them, though.” Ren quickly added.

“Not all?”

“I’ve got to say I don’t particularly like ones working in law enforcement… but maybe I was too quick to judge.” Ren admitted, “After all, I think I generalized them and thought too harshly of them. It’s a bit more of a gray area. I find myself questioning even my own morals more often than I’d like to.” 

“You think you’re starting on the path a hero?” Badgerclops chuckled.

“Fuck no, dude.” Ren laughed, “But I guess some of em ain’t as bad as I thought they were. I still like you and I’ll be honest, I’m beginning to grow fond of Mao Mao.” 

“See? All you had to do was get to know him. You judged him too soon.” 

“I suppose you’re right. I have to ask you something.” Ren proposed.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“Do you still love me?” 

The question caught Badgerclops off guard. He loved Mao Mao, that was an undoubtable fact. Yet somewhere in both his heart and mind, he still held strong feelings for Ren too. He still loved him. His mind swam with these unusual thoughts but before he could answer, Mao Mao walked in the room. He was holding a piece of paper clenched tightly in his hand to the point it was wrinkled. He had a bit of a scowl on his face as he walked in and stood beside Badgerclops.

“Ren, you’re free to go.” Mao Mao grumbled.

“What?” Ren and Badgerclops sputtered in unison.

“Yeah. The king pardoned you.” He shoved the piece of paper that was clenched in his hands forwards through the bars and dropped it onto the floor, “You’ve been exonerated on all charges. Snugglemagne told me that he probably just should’ve given you a stern talking to instead of being locked up in jail like this.” 

Ren bent down and plucked the paper off the ground. Unfolding it showed that it was some kind of legal document that he could barely understand, with Snugglemagne’s signature written at the bottom in black ink. 

“I tried to tell him it was a stupid idea but he didn’t want to listen. Mentioned something about you two having fun and him liking you.” Mao Mao rolled his eyes and unlocked the cell, “Normally, when I release prisoners from this cell, I tell them to get out and stay the fuck out of my kingdom. I suppose the king likes you enough to keep you around. Whatever you did to make him happy, you’re lucky it worked so well, if it were up to me, you’d be given a taste of Geraldine.”

“Who the hell is Geraldine?” Ren asked, stepping out the door of the cell.

Mao Mao grabbed the handle of his katana and slid the golden blade out a few inches for him to see before sliding it back into the holder. Ren grabbed Mao Mao by the shoulders and leaned in closely.

“Tough talk for a guy who was screaming for me to fuck him harder earlier today.” He whispered in Mao Mao’s ear. 

He could only smile at Mao Mao’s angered expression while his face had begun to blush deeply. He turned towards Badgerclops next.

“I don’t know what you plan on doing, Badgerclops.” Ren said, “Now that I’m gonna be around for awhile, perhaps you’d like to relive those memories of us together?” He winked.

“You’re not here to interfere with my love for Mao Mao.” Badgerclops replied firmly.

“No, I’m not. But you didn’t give me an answer back there. I can wait.”

Ren strode towards the front door of their headquarters but paused and turned back to face them. 

“Gentlemen, thank you for your hospitality.”

“What are you planning on doing?” Badgerclops asked. 

“Probably going to stay at my camp. Have a little fun around here. I like it here.” 

Holding out his hand, Mao Mao reluctantly snatched the dark purple satchel that lay upon the living room table and placed it in Ren’s hand. Opening up the pouches, Ren was satisfied to see that everything had been returned to their proper places. He then held his leg out so Mao Mao could cautiously slip his prized dagger back into its rightful place without causing any trouble.

“See you around.” Ren smiled, slinging the satchel over his shoulder and walking out the front door, shutting it behind him. 

Mao Mao and Badgerclops looked at each other. They both needed to admit things to each other. Badgerclops needed to explain his former relationship with Ren and how he still has feelings for him while Mao Mao had to tell him what happened with him in the jail cell earlier. They both hoped they could reach an understanding of each other and they sat down on the sofa to have a long, meaningful conversation. Ren, meanwhile, began walking through the forest, back to his camp on the outskirts of the kingdom. All the while, he was thinking about how he needed to head up to the castle to give King Snugglemagne a special thank you for setting him free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> The AU doesn't stop here though, I have plenty of ideas for it!


End file.
